apartment 211
by yashalov11
Summary: This americanized ff takes off with Kagome as a cat demon trying to save her home from invasion with no success, and the adaptaions she and the others must endure, or face extinction. Along with scenes and stories thru out time and history this ff will hopefullybe a different expierance with the lovable characters created by Rumiko Takahashi. My first one so be gentle R&R welcome
1. intro

It was winter time; it always seemed to be winter back then, back when Koga Wolfe was only an engraving on a slab of cement. When the days ran together and the sun barely shone on the miserable inhabitant of Apartment 211. That's right, singular. Not a couple like it should be, like it was, like before. But that's a story for another time, right now we have to focus, focus on the truth and the reason why we are in this mess.  
I don't know how much more time I have, but if there is one thing that you have to remember: it's not anyone's fault! We all knew what we signed up for, even from the beginning! I was the reason Koga's body couldn't stay in its final resting place; I was the reason for all of it.

My story begins in the West, before the self-righteous Europeans took it upon themselves to 'free' the land from the Native inhabitants. Though I'm not sure how many where mulling around the coasts at the time, I rarely ran into those human vermin past the plains, what with all that glorious space and food. It was a wild time then, we had no rules or restrictions on our actions, we did not need them with such a scarce population. As the years drug on, Europeans began sending scouts to map our lands as far as the Mountains, by that time we knew our troubles lie just at the horizon._  
_No_, the invasion of These People on This Land that has become my home cannot happen_, I scream in my head as I race to my nearest allies.

The ability to speak is something to be earned so I arrive to the angry snarling, vicious growls and all around _animalistic behavior_ of these creatures. If I did not have to, I would not call for their allegiance, but for this unexpected turn of events I felt it necessary. I entered into the lion's den, I mostly am referring to the overweight, zoo feed lions that rarely do tricks anymore but of course defense is the best offense. Right?...  
Koga was crouched in the back of his den, sitting in front of the numerous fur pelts that make up his bed laid a half-eaten carcass of a boar. The wolves surrounding it on all fours, jowls smacking with a sickening bone crunch, crunch echoed by the unmistakable wet slapping of bodily fluids and soft tissues. I shudder to think of anyone willing to keep such company.  
Oh, wait.

A few sniffs in my direction and I know that it's now safe to come closer and do something I would have laughed at yesterday.  
I approach Koga as he is wiping the blood from his muzzle in an attempt to at least look more human, for my benefit I am sure. Standing up straight is getting harder for him and the other humanoid wolfs.  
With no one around for miles to care, eventually the animalistic side of your Demon wins out no matter how much you fight it. For me it's been before the time of man, before the furry animals were the dominate species and the only food around bit back, occasionally taking you out first.

As he approached me stiff legged I did the only thing I knew I could to convince him of the danger coming. I attacked.

It wasn't powerful in any sense and no physical damage was done but it didn't matter, I got the reaction I was looking for. With no time to look back at how many wolves were following me, I made my suicide run to the East coast as far as I dared. Hearing the angry barks and whines of betrayal at my heels, my body was humming as I all but flew over the land in attempt to save my home. Stopping farther inland than I had expected, we came rushing up to a scene that will be forever burned in my mind.

We call them the First Ones the ones that we could coexist with, but in extreme cases worshiped and sacrificed in our names, they were dying. Horrible screams from the females and pups almost caused me to go into a blood rage; the males that were left were all close to death as far as I could tell. The tang and sickeningly sweet odor of blood and death was the only thing saving me from joining them in the afterlife by the wolf clan.  
Turning to whimper and submit to Koga he sees that this is what I was trying to say without words: we are next. The saddest part of all this was sitting and watching the massacre; we cannot interfere in their lives. As the last of the new comers left the scorched earth, he flung his torch into the woods on the far side of the First Ones camp, in the direction they were headed. I later learned the used the fire to clear the forest for their own homes. Taking what does not belong to them and killing those that stand in their way, they are the true Demons.


	2. the Traveler

Yes yes, i know i am a big fat liar saying that i would update sooner and i won't takemore than 2 weeks, but life happens!  
i will try my very very best to actually follow my own rules...  
i don't own these wonderful characters i am just borrowing them for some creative fun!  
all these ideas DO belong to me however...  
to clear up some details: _these are the inner demon words/thoughts etc_ regular banter will be "usual" and the 'quotes' however _'these beauties are reserved'_ for that nameless[for now] voice inside Kagome's head  
ENJOY!

After the wolves left I snuck into the camp sniffing the unfamiliar scents of our visitors and their horrible smelling, long…

_Oh, goddess this thing smells rancid_

…weapons?

_What in the seventh hell?_

I realize now my mistakes.  
The first was to put that thing close to my face and inhaling, I gained nothing but a splitting headache and almost blacked out.  
The second was not interfering sooner.

Hmm, I'm straying off topic…

Pocketing some of the strange black powder, in my boots far away from my face, I looked around surveying the dead.

_Mortals die_

Yes, but that doesn't mean I can't be affected by it.

_We can't afford to_

Silencing my inner demon we made our way through scorched earth, ruined dens and just so many bodies it made me perhaps act too swiftly.

Running past a burning ' tee-pee' I grabbed the nearest torch and shut my mind off.

With eyes seeing but not aware I ran out to the edge of their clearing and circled what was left of this once prosperous village with flame, cleansing the earth in the only way I knew how. With the last of the dying embers fading, I made my way towards my forest with thoughts of the distant struggles that we would all face in the coming centuries.

Once entering my territory my feet were leading me in the direction of a natural spring, the only one for miles, the reason I fought so hard for this piece of forest. It reminded me of my mother, my family and my home land that I left long ago.

_Now is not the time_

I've had about enough of you for one day beast

_We need vengeance, we need blood_

Usually I would oblige my demon and go hunting, but not this time.  
I can feel it in the trees, the earth itself is crying out in anger and sorrow asking for retribution for those who walked this sacred place.  
Those who lived in harmony with us, some even made sacrifices in our names treating us like Gods. Most of the old world demons that came to this new place let them worship at their feet, offering protection and assistance during battle, while others chose to remain hidden and in solitary.

Turning off any further thought on the matter I slipped soundlessly into the cool water and started to plan.  
For the future, for the fight I knew was coming, and for a way to save my home.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Weeks after the burning we had hardly accomplished anything and describing any of us as frustrated would be a complete lie.

Actually blood thirsty was more the correct word.

To say that Koga forgave me for the low blow was an understatement, somehow I found myself in command of a small yet efficient pack of warriors.

'To do as you please' he told me under his breath when we came face to face for the first time since the incident.  
He must keep face in front of his pack, as their alpha he reserves the right to punish me as he sees fit, however my head should be decorating his den wall and my pelt used as bedding.

Thank the goddess he has a soft spot for me.

_Not like we couldn't gut him in a heartbeat_

That's beside the point

Racing through my forest with the band of ruffians assigned to me hot on my heels, I decided to let loose and see what these pups were made out of.

Slowing down to their pace I may have showed off a little bit by jump skipping and doing a 180 so I was now racing in front of them, backwards. The startled look on a few faces made me smirk as I raised my hand in a salute, turned another 180 and really started to take off.  
Finally the uptight wolves caught on and joined me in the race to nowhere.

A familiar sensation rippling through my body as I gained speed set the wolves on edge all of a sudden, a few dropped like flies in the heat, howling pitifully. The two that remained, Ginta and Hakkaku, were yelling at me to slow down, stop, do I need help, what is happening.

I couldn't hear any of it over the roaring in my ears I could feel the raw energy and power beating in rhythm with my heart, I had never experienced anything like it before, but I was not afraid.

I could feel the concentrated power coiling up inside of my very soul begging to be let out as the landscape became a colorless blur. I had lost the wolves completely by this time and I was sure I had made it out of familiar territory and into the desolate cold country. The humming in my ears turned into full blown sirens as my whole body began to,…glow?  
I had become a comet on land, charring the trees as I passed, burning a path with every step forward and all I could concentrate on was going faster.

The feeling of uncontrollable power was taking over my entire being, all thought was gone, all outside feeling was gone the only thing that ruled my consciousness was that glowing light.

Panicking at this unseen enemy, a voice I had never heard whispered to me in the back of my mind.

'_be calm my child and remember; You are the traveler from the West, I am the one you seek'_

My enhanced senses all of a sudden came to a screeching halt, I cried out in pain as what felt like a surge of electricity starting from inside my body made it's way to the surface, all I could do was scream as I literally exploded.


	3. Chapter 3: New Body,

Yes, yes ia ma ahorrible uploader, and many of you have abandoned ship! not sure who im talking to or if anyone actually reads this but if so,,,...  
ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 3: New body,

Her eyes open slowly, almost as if there is an unseen force that doesn't want to let her see the light.  
_light? _  
She struggles to feel her body; the warmth that she knows should be there.

Now that her eyes are finally opened she squints into the darkness,  
_darkness?_

A surge of panic hits her harder than ever as the fight or flight instincts take over, she can **feel** her limbs, blood rushing in her veins, heart racing and the coldness that wasn't there before. But just because she could feel her physical body didn't mean she had control over it, or that it was even there in the first place.

Trying desperately to get her bearings she moves her head, a sharp pain makes her cry out, but there is no sound that hits her sensitive ears.

Calling out to her inner beast for the strength needed, all she receives is the morbid feeling of not only loneliness but great emptiness.  
She tries to move her body again, to run to escape, anything to get out of this,…this…

_Void…that's what this feels like,..it feels like NOTHING,…I am nothing?_

_Have… have I died?  
Is this the place where Demons rest in the afterlife? _

Felling true despair from the depths of her soul itself, Kagome let the darkness overcome her as she cried out for the loss of her life, her hopes, dreams and the companions she thought were doomed alongside her.

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Come on Kagome don't die on us!"

"Yeah, Sis! You know Koga will skin us alive if anything happens to you"

Ginta and Hakkaku ran with the unconscious girl cradled protectively in their arms, thoughts of Koga's wrath for letting Kagome be attacked the foremost thought in their minds.

"Ugh, it feels like she's a lead weight now"

"Hakkaku watch it or Koga won't be the only one wanting our hides!"

As the two raced back to the wolf demon territory, they met up with the lost scouts who couldn't, or didn't want to keep up in the earlier race.

Running right through the pack of weary soldiers, the two shouted orders to follow or be damned.  
As the small company closed the distance to their den in the mountains, Ginta and Hakkaku were startled to find what appeared to be wolves of the tribe to the South heading in the same direction.

"We don't have time for this! Our sister is dying" Hakkaku shouted over the rush of wind and voices.

Falling pace ever so slightly Ginta gave orders to the soldiers under their command  
"Escort them to the barracks, give them food and water then meet us at the den, we can't stop or Koga will want our heads!"

Without waiting for a response the two took off again in the direction of Koga, hoping and praying to whatever God they needed that it wasn't too late.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"You two, when is the hunting party coming back, I'm tired of all this fruit and shit"

Two startled young guards scrambled to attention at the sound of their leaders voice, neither one knowing the answer but refusal to speak to the wolf prince was punishable by death or banishment, luckily for them, the sound of destruction and startled shouts was enough to distract Koga from further questioning.

"Koga! Come quickly, it appears to be Ginta and Hakkaku with a wounded solider." An officer shouted from the central watch tower.

The wolf prince nonchalantly grumbled to himself "Aw, shit! What happened this time?"

His inner musings over his next meal were cut short with howls of pain from the precious cargo that lay in Ginta and Hakkaku's arms. Instantly on alert, Koga ran to meet them halfway into the inner fortress, and the sight that greeted him was surly nothing he would ever forget.

"Give her to me you mutts! You were supposed to protect her! What in the seven hells happened!" and without waiting for a reply Koga took possession of Kagome's body, running to his den yelling for healers, mystics, anyone that could help the object of his affection.

* * *

On the other side of the world there was a lone figure dressed in what was once white and red robes.

The hard outline of a face that knew betrayal and heartbreak stood in front of a God like creature with the sad expression of a forlorn lover, pinned to a sacred tree by an arrow through his heart.

"Die InuYasha!" were the last words to pass from her porcelain lips to her almost Demon lover's ears.

The pain of her words was far worse than any arrow to the heart, looking across at the only other woman to ever show him kindness he rasped out "Ki- Kikyo?...Why?".

Her unforgiving features were the last thing that was seen by his amber gold eyes as he let the pain go and fell into darkness.

As Kikyo watched the light fade from the eyes she saw every day for the last few months, her body gave way as she fell to her knees. Crimson red now filled every inch of her torso from the mortal wound inflicted by the half-demon.

"Sister Kikyo!" a small voice cried out.  
A child's hand reached out for the lost priestess, instead of finding flesh Kikyo pushed a small glowing orb into her waiting hands.

"Kaede, take this Jewel and burn it with my body. No evil can ever possess it."

With a tear filled eye, Kaede could only nod in agreement as she watched her older sister fall to the ground in a bloody heap.

The bow used to seal the half-demon to the sacred tree lie forgot in the underbrush as the villagers gathered up the young priestess' body to prepare her journey into the next world.  
Arranging her hands in prayer position, Kaede wrapped the Shikon no Tama around her slender fingers and kissed her sister goodbye, silently vowing to take up the duties of village priestess in her sisters absence.

Clutching Kikyo's bow in her tiny hand, Kaede stood at the base of the Goshinboku staring up at the  
once village protector with long silver hair.

"Why InuYasha?"

* * *

"If someone doesn't find out what the hell is going on and how to fix it I'll start killing all of you!"

"Prince Koga!, your threats of death are hardly going to make this any easier to undo." An elderly medicine woman croaked out as she said silent prayers over the motionless body of the girl in question.

Grumbling profanities the wolf prince sat by Kagome's side holding her hand and stared down at the sleeping beauty.

"What'da mean 'undo'?"

"For a powerful Demon such as yourself, you should be able to tell this was no accident or physical attack" the old woman paused to dip into an herb mixture and smeared symbols onto Kagome's body chanting in an unknown language.

Before Koga could interrupt her again the once still body began to pulse.

"What's happening!?" Koga roared over the shaman's chanting.

Another pulse followed and Koga's hand began to burn where he was interlocked with Kagome.  
The shaman was lost in her chanting, waving arms over the girl as the earth itself started to shake in rhythm. One pulse after another, it became faster and faster as the shaman started beat on Kagome over her heart and now was screaming out sacred words never before heard by Demon ears.  
The cave started to shake more violently; rocks were falling all around them as other wolves started to run out of the opening.

"KAGOME!" Koga shouted over the roaring winds, falling rocks and sacred prayers. When the pain became too much for the wolf prince he regretfully let go of the young woman's hand. Once contact was severed her body was no longer pulsing, but convulsing and contorting in unnatural ways.  
The winds picked up, shouts for Koga to retreat fell on his deaf ears, all he could see was Kagome.  
Her mouth opened in a silent scream, her eyes opened but those honey brown eyes he loved so much were replaced with hollow bright purple light. The shaman picked up her satchel of herbs and began to break them apart sprinkling it all over Kagome's body.

At that moment the winds stopped, the earth stilled and that purple light began to leak out of her mouth, enveloping Kagome's body.  
"Wha..what's happening to her? You have to do something you old hag!" Koga said, but no sound came out of his mouth. He looked down at the girl, his ears now ringing. He looked up at the shaman who was frozen mid-sentence, the herbs frozen in time, hovering slightly over the girl's body.

It was as if time itself was bending to Kagome's will.

Koga looked down at Kagome, HIS Kagome, her head lolled to the side and those eyes taken over by purple light stared at him. In that brief moment Koga saw the darkness lurking just beneath the surface, then time came crashing down as he was thrown back against the far side of his den.

Blood trickled into his line of vision as he sat hunched against the smooth wall of rock; he looked at the sleeping girl physically unscathed by debris and saw…..  
"What the fuck?"  
two fuzzy black triangles poking out of her hair.


	4. Chapter 4: A New Destiny

Chapter 4: A New Fate

A beat went off somewhere in the inky black landscape, in the middle of this darkness lie a girl with raven hair, unmoving as vibrations thrummed through the air in an almost visible pattern towards her body. Kagome's eyes opened to reveal purple light where her iris should be as the silent sound waves made her beat in time with each vibration. Thrumming into existence Kagome awoke with a gasp of breath, coughing she sat up against the protest of her muscles.

Surveying the desolate landscape Kagome tried to get her bearings of this new reality.

"Uhhhg….where am I now?" Her voice seemed to echo off everything and she couldn't stop the ringing in her ears. Instinctively she put her hands up next to her head in order to hide from the abrasive sound. Feeling the smooth patch of skin where her ears used to be, panic really started to weed its way into her chest.

"Oh Goddess is this really happening?" once again her ears started to scream, but where were her ears?

Leaning over to look at her reflection in a pool of silver liquid, Kagome surveyed her new eyes, taking in the purple light that now consumed her irises. Spotting the location of her new ears now on top of her head, Kagome let out a start. Hands flying up to test the furry black triangles she found them to be soft and velvety. Her hearing was better this way, she could make out where the pool ended by the soft lapping coming from further down the bank. Sighing to herself and over joyed that it didn't cause ringing or deafness, Kagome slowly started to stand. Wobbling as badly as a new born foal, she reached out to the nearest rock formation for balance. Testing her new legs she felt a strange sensation of movement even when she was completely still.

Murmuring to herself "Where is that swishing noise coming from?" Kagome tried to turn around too quickly, she stumbled as her foot caught in the sand like ground. Falling backwards landed her with a hard thud, a sharp pain shot up her spine causing Kagome to again cry out.

"What in the seventh HELL?!" making her ears ring again she reached out and gave the ground a swift punch.

"Goddess please tell me this is a dream, I'll wake up in my den and laugh about having ears and, and….a…a…TAIL. Why do I have a tail?" She stared at the offending appendage like it was about to attack, waiting to see if it would suddenly disappear. After several long moments of contemplation Kagome gave a huff, stood up and began uneasily walking to nowhere. Wandering around sounded like as good a plan as any and she didn't know how long her stay in this mysterious place would be.

After exploring a good ways to the left and right of the oddly colored silver stream, Kagome noticed there were no animals, no other demons and no real life in this place besides herself. Looping back towards where she first regained consciousness, Kagome sat in front of her reflection and started to take an inventory of her new body.

"My sense of smell is duller, my eyesight is the same, my claws aren't as sharp….my ears are now on top of my head and I have a tail. What does this all mean?"  
Kagome thought she was talking out loud to no one, but the sound of her voice caused the very land itself to alight with beauty. The desolate landscape began to change, to morph into a scenic picture with colors that couldn't exist in the real world. Trees of all shapes, sizes and variety grew up out of thin air; landscapes made their selves known by gently rising or falling away from view.  
The sky was made of every sun set and beautiful night sky Kagome had ever seen, twinkling stars through the soft clouds and the gentle glow of the moon cast light onto her face. She stood in awe of her surroundings for a brief moment before something strange caught her eye.

Murmuring to herself in case her voice caused another reality shift. "Hmm, if it looks out of place in a land like this, it is_ definitely_ worth investigating."

Walking over to what seemed to be the largest tree in this place, Kagome noticed the closer she got the more it seemed to be,….

"Glowing?"

a soft light that almost disappeared if you were to concentrate on it too much. Grumbling inwardly Kagome slowly approached the massively intricate being, half expecting it to start talking.

"What in all the Hells is going on here? I wake up in a strange place, everything is constantly changing and now there is a…a…what?"

Any protest died on her lips as she reached the other side of the round trunk, where the roots seemed to come out of the ground to snake up and support the body of a man. Slowly following the roots upwards, Kagome found herself looking at red clothing, hands hidden by more vines, a torso and coming from the left side of his breast was

"An arrow? But this is no ordinary man, he is a demon…no wait.." a quick inhale of breath revealed he was a mixture of both.  
"Hmm, I've heard stories from the First Ones about demons taking virginal sacrifices in their name, however they always returned…" trying to recall the information an old medicine man shared with her one cold night.

"So you're half demon, half human huh? No wonder you were so easily pinned to this tree." Kagome reached out to pull the arrow from his chest. A searing pain was all she felt as an electric current went from where she touched the arrow, all the way through her body and back again.

"YEEOOOooow! She snarled out, whimpering as she inspected her charred hand.

"Well," she sniffed, nose in the air, " I guess he's pretty fortunate after all."  
Looking around at the mysterious male half human half demon, Kagome found herself being drawn in. Studying his face he looked almost peaceful as if he was merely asleep instead of forcefully skewered through the heart to the wooden slab of tree. Her eyes wandered towards his closed ones, oh how she longed to see what color they were. Kagome secretly wished they matched his beautiful silver white hair. Eyeing the soft tendrils that flowed evenly down his shoulder, her hand twitched with the demand of contact.

"Well, if I'm going to be stuck in this place forever I might as well, just…" She caught the tips of satin hair in between her thumb and fore finger loving the way it felt in her hands, she ventured for more. Gazing up again at his face, her eyes went higher this time to his bangs. Wanting to touch the ruffled mass her hand almost made it before she saw what lie further up.

"What…WHAT! EARS? He had ears?! He's a half demon half human with ears. **I **now have ears! Does that,..does that mean I've turned half human as well?"

A pulse came from the arrow jetting out of the silvered haired creatures chest. In response a plus came from somewhere _inside _of Kagome.

"Oh Goddess" was the only response from her lips as her whole body _burned_.

_Dammit this HURTS_ was the only thought Kagome could come up with as she let out a vicious snarl as that electric feeling came back with a vengeance. Kagome could feel the source, pulsing inside of her own body. In a fit of self-preservation Kagome reached her under her left breast with her opposite hand and began to claw her flesh. Wanting to give **anything **to make the pain of her body trying to escape her skin disappear.

A voice, the one from before whispered up from the bottom of her consciousness.

_Anything, Truly? _

"YES! ANYTHING" she cried out into the silence.

_Your wish has been granted, ancient protector _

Before Kagome could register what she said and what was happening around her a brilliant light went off in the distance, growing exponentially as it raced across the landscape towards the girl writhing in pain beneath the sacred tree. Light engulfed the silver haired man as Kagome cried out, without thinking, to his retreating figure. Her body was consumed with the same burning light as her mystery guest. Her pain retreated almost instantly, now a gentle humming was going through her body.

_You are the traveler from the West; I am the one you seek _

"Who…who are you? And why do I feel so numb?" Kagome managed to squeak out.

_I am everything and I am nothing; yours to protect but not control _

"Ok,…what does that mean and why are you doing this to me?" Her courage now bubbling to the surface.

It means your transformation is complete, and we are now one

"Please stop talking in riddles! Who are you? What did you do to me? What do you want?!"

_Silence my child, all will be revealed to you at the right time. Listen closely and heed my commands creature, you are the sacred protector now this, your companion_

Slowly, a vision of the man with silver hair flickered into her view still lost in sleep to that arrow.

"My, companion?"

_Your soul was not yet ready to accept the responsibility at your creation, with this last piece you have come full circle once again. Your body could not accept its responsibility in the form of a Demon, your soul would have been lost. I have taken away all that you have known, _

Fear began to creep back into Kagome's chest, tightening into a coil of palpable fire.

_but fear not for I have not left you defenseless; you are as one with your protector, joined by the hatred of those who cannot understand._

Kagome was starting to fatigue and at this moment could no longer keep her thoughts in order. Little black dots danced across her vision as she struggled to remain upright.  
"The same as what?" was the last sentence she uttered before her body took over and she dropped to her knees. Sitting down, with her back against a tree Kagome could only form one thought.

'Who was that man pinned with an arrow'


End file.
